


Heading back to you

by bibliophile_musicgeek



Series: Home [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Idk what I’m doing, I’ll get there lol idk know when but I will, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile_musicgeek/pseuds/bibliophile_musicgeek
Summary: Xiadani heads to her boyfriend David’s house for the holidays.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Heading back to you

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 has been a tough year and this is how I’m processing that enjoy my first work in years.
> 
> This will include English, Mexican Spanish, and Zapotec bc that’s what I speak and the languages I grew up with. It’ll be mostly English though so fear not >.<

As the car drove through the narrow streets of her boyfriends neighborhood she felt herself fill with excitement and anticipation. It had been a long time, too long actually… nearly 3 whole months….

~haaaaa~  
“I can’t believe I get to spend four whole days with him”

A gentle smile lit up her face as she got closer and closer to the person she had missed the most. 2020’s been a rough year, full of long lonely months and struggles to stay connected with the people she loves. The year is almost over and she’s so grateful that she still has him in her life. Just then the Uber stops right in front of his home and standing on the lawn is her boyfriend.

Instant bliss fills her at the sight of him, tall and sweet and smiling straight at her.  
“Thank you for the ride, have a nice holiday and weekend” she told the Uber driver as she stepped out with her overnight bag. She instantly started walking towards him and he towards her, no running and no rush. As they met in the middle he opened his arms and wrapped her tight.

~Hmmmmmmmm~

A content sound came out of her as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his chest while he laid his on top of her head.

“Hi baby” he spoke into her hair “I missed you so much”

“Hi~~ I missed you too” she lifted her face up “Can I have a kiss?”

“Of course” he murmured and pressed a sweet chaste kiss upon her soft lips.

~mmmmm~

She leaned back, smiled at him and nuzzled back into his arms. Then _finally_ took a deep breath in so she could smell him. Instantly she felt herself surrounded by happiness, warmth, _home_...

They stood there for a bit just savoring being in each other’s arms. When they pulled back he took her bag and offered his other hand.

“Let’s go inside, you can say hi to my family and let Dino shower you in kisses, I’m not the only one who missed you you know”

She smiles up at him while he leads her to the front door. Bright eyes, pink cheeks and wide smile. Feeling the warmth of his hand envelope her as he tugged her along.

 **Yeah** she thought **this year was tough, but everything will be ok…. I’m still here, I’m still holding his hand. That’s enough for now.**

“Pana’ nu pabià’ nadxieelii”

**Author's Note:**

> Xiadani is an indigenous Zapotec name that means “the flower that arrived” / “the flower that bloomed”
> 
> Pana’ nu pabià’ nadxieelii : si supieras cuanto te quiero : if you knew how much I loved you


End file.
